"Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" by Monty Python
"Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" is a song by British surreal comedy group Monty Python. It was originally released as part of the official soundtrack for the 1979 Christian parody movie Monty Python's Life of Brian on October 8, 1979. It received a reissue in 1988 and another on September 23, 1991, where it was officially released as a single. Lyrics But Brian, you know what they say? Some things in life are bad They can really make you mad Other things just make you swear and curse When you're chewing on life's gristle Don't grumble, give a whistle And this'll help things turn out for the best And... Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* Always look on the light side of life *Whistle* If life seems jolly rotten There's something you've forgotten And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing When you're feeling in the dumps Don't be silly, chumps Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing And... Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* (Come on!) Always look on the right side of life *Whistle* For life is quite absurd And death's the final word You must always face the curtain with a bow Forget about your sin Give the audience a grin Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow So always look on the bright side of death *Whistle* A-Just before you draw your terminal breath *Whistle* Life's a piece of shit (Oooh) When you look at it Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true (Oooh) You'll see it's all a show (Oooh) Keep 'em laughin' as you go Just remember that the last laugh is on you (Oooh) And... Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* Always look on the right side of life *Whistle* (C'mon Brian, cheer up!) Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* (Worse things happen at sea, you know?) Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* (What have you got to lose? You know, you come from nothing You're going back to nothing What have you lost? Nothing!) Always look on the bright side of life *Whistle* (Nothing will come from nothing You know what they say?) Always look on the bright side of life (Cheer up, ya old bugger C'mon, give us a grin! There ya'll, see?) *Whistle* (It's the end of the film Incidentally, this record is available in the foyer) Always look on the bright side of life (Some of us got to live as well, you know?) *Whistle* (Who do you think plays all this rubbish?) Always look on the bright side of life (They'll never make that money back, you know? I told them, I said to 'em, said they'll never make that money back) *Whistle* Always look on the bright side of life Why It Rocks # The song has a very good message: Even when in the face of death or when your life is shitty, there is always ways to cheer yourself up no matter how much money you have. In fact, this is the reason why it's the most requested funeral song in Britain! # Eric Idle (one of the Pythons) has a good singing and whistling voice that motivates the other Pythons and extras to come and sing the song together as a collective. # The song's upbeat instrumentals are really awesome. # The live and movie performances of the song are really awesome. # Monty Python even made really good covers of the song during Prince Charles's 60th birthday and the 2012 London Olympics. # Art Garfunkel, one half of Simon & Garfunkel, made an equally good clean cover of the song. Videos Category:1970s Category:Songs from movies Category:Movie Scores Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Covers Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Happy songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Good Message